


Strong

by CountDorku



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Glimmer are Both Dumbasses, Bow is perhaps a little snarkier than he should be, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Muscles, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers, We Die Like Men, but you know w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: Glimmer makes a questionable fitness decision in the hope of getting Adora's attention.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Strong

“Okay,” said Bow, entering Glimmer’s bedroom with a giant bucket of ice, “you owe Frosta a favour, but I was able to get this for you. Can I ask what the emergency is?”

Glimmer twitched uselessly in an armchair. “Well, I can’t move my arms, for one thing.”

Bow was at the side of the chair in seconds. “What happened? An assassin? A disease? I thought you didn’t get diseases.”

“No, it’s neither of those.” Glimmer sighed heavily, and continued, “I thought I’d try and work out a bit, and I…may have pushed myself a little bit too far.”

Bow’s eyes followed hers to the balcony, which appeared to have had a surprising amount of exercise equipment loaded onto it. The masses of metal on either end of the barbell were at least a _bit_ smaller than, say, Emily.

“Glimmer…you’re already pretty tough, but this is…physical fitness is the kind of thing where you need to pace yourself! Were you trying to get giant muscles in under an hour or something?”

“I mean, it’d be stupid if I said yes _now_ ,” said Glimmer. “I got a little impatient, that’s all.”

“Impatient?!” Bow’s eye twitched. “You could’ve seriously hurt yourself trying to lift this much weight without building up to it first.”

“‘Could’ve’ nothing. I still can’t move my arms.” Glimmer looked meaningfully at the bucket of ice, and Bow pulled out some fabric and began constructing an improvised ice pack.

“So what inspired this sudden burst of get-fit fervour? Very mistimed New Year’s resolution, maybe?”

“Oh, you know, I figured that the queen should set a good example, that’s all,” said Glimmer. She wilted under his glare. “Okay, fine, that was a lie.”

“You could have at least tried a better one.”

“Okay!” She tried to raise a hand to silence him, but the gesture turned into a wince without either limb leaving the armrests. “It’s…it’s because of Adora.”

“Adora encouraged you to lift your own bodyweight in barbells?” asked Bow.

She shot him a dirty look, and then the penny dropped. Glimmer had already made a confession to him: after the Heart of Etheria fiasco, she’d realised how important Adora had become to her, and while the two had made up after the escape from Horde Prime’s ship, with Adora promising to be less overprotective and Glimmer promising to be less reckless, the queen had yet to actually confess her feelings to Etheria’s champion.

And both of them remembered how Adora had reacted to her first sight of Huntara.

“You were trying to bulk up quickly so that Adora would find you more attractive?”

Glimmer’s response was a pained groan. “All hail Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon, Maker of Bad Decisions. At least this one didn’t involve any First One superweapons.”

“Unless you count Adora,” said Bow, and Glimmer shot him another dirty look. “Sorry. Have you considered that Adora might…you know, like more than one thing?”

“That would have been a _great_ thing to consider two hours ago.” With great effort, Glimmer managed to briefly raise one arm, but after a moment it flopped limply back onto the arm of her chair. “What am I going to _do_ , Bow?”

“Well, you’re _not_ going to try and lift a barbell the size of Frosta again. You should really just talk to her-”

The door burst open.

“I came as soon as I heard!” said Adora, her blue eyes wide. “Bow, why do you need-” She paused for a moment to take in the sight of Glimmer, her arms wrapped in ice packs, and Bow with a bucket. “Glim, what happened?”

Glimmer gave Bow her best if-you-breathe-a-word-of-our-conversation-to-her-I-will-feed-you-to-sharks look, and said, “I was trying to exercise, and…I think I pushed myself a little too far.”

“Yeah, you really need to pace yourself when you’re starting a new regimen. You should really get a trainer.” Adora perked up. “I can be your trainer!”

Glimmer visibly paled. “Adora, I…”

“It’ll be fun! I have some really great workout music, it’s gonna be awesome.”

“Adora, please…” managed Glimmer, while Bow shifted backwards, grinning from ear to ear.

The blonde’s brow furrowed. “Is there anything particular you’re trying to get better at? Strength? Endurance?”

“That’s not…” said Glimmer, beginning to blush.

“Of course, we’ll need to wait until you recover…” Adora seemingly noticed the colour rising in Glimmer’s cheeks. “It’s not embarrassing, Glimmer – gods know I’ve pulled a few muscles in my time-”

“I did it because you like women with muscles!” shouted Glimmer, and Adora immediately stopped talking. “I’ve known I was in love with you since I was stuck on Horde Prime’s ship, and I…I’ve seen how you look at people like Huntara. I wanted you to look at me like that. So I…went way too hard, way too fast, and now I feel like the biggest idiot on Etheria-”

“Glimmer.” Adora laid her hands on Glimmer’s shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. “You really think I’m that shallow? Yeah, I think Huntara’s really sexy. Scorpia’s not bad either. But that doesn’t mean I _only_ like women with big muscles. That I could only fall in love with someone who looks like Huntara.”

“Adora…”

“Truth be told…” Adora’s gaze flicked down, and then locked back onto Glimmer’s eyes. “I’ve known I had feelings for you since we went to Beast Island. Your stubbornness, your determination…even though they were part of why we were fighting, I knew they were also what I admired the most about you. What I loved about you. They still are.” Glimmer’s vision started to blur, and she realised that Adora’s eyes were also filling with tears. “I don’t need you to look strong to fall in love with you, Glimmer. Your strong soul was already enough for me.”

“Aww…” said Bow.

Without looking, Adora nailed him in the shoulder with a chunk of half-melted ice, then leaned in…

After Adora broke off the kiss, Glimmer coughed awkwardly. “That would have been a lot more romantic if I could move my arms.”

“Don’t worry.” Adora kissed her again. “We still have lots more tries to get it right.”

“I’d smack you for being so cheesy if I could.”

“Then I’ll just have to get it out of my system while you can’t, won’t I?”

Bow coughed awkwardly. “I’ll just…leave you two alone.”

“Yeah,” said Glimmer, smiling. “You do that.”

Bow shut the door behind him and walked off, a jaunty little spring in his step. About goddamn time _one_ of them had said something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this half-finished since like November, and I decided it was about time I got it done.
> 
> I love how this ship can do anything from Overwhelming Angst to Mutual Dumbassery Shenanigans, I don't say that often enough.


End file.
